1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing systems for releasing spacecraft from launch vehicles and more particularly to a dispensing system which is modular and selectively configurable for deploying multiple spacecraft from a launch vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modem constellations of communication networks require a large number of satellites. To minimize the costs of the network, it is desired to maximize the amount of satellites that may be launched from the launch vehicle per launch. When a very powerful launch vehicle is used it provides a large volume available to support multiple satellites. This payload volume is very long and puts the satellite dispenser structure under a great challenge of meeting the launch vehicle structural and interface requirements. The dispenser is required to have a high lateral stiffness when loaded down with large, massive spacecraft.
Others have attempted to provide improved dispensing of multiple spacecraft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,653, issued to Bombled et al, discloses a multi-satellite distributor for putting into orbit a group of satellites from one or more different types of launchers. The distributor has a mast adapted for use with each of the types of launchers, and interface members for mounting the satellites or the mast.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,308, issued to Quan et al, discloses a space vehicle dispenser which includes an inverted outer truncated cone and an upright inner truncated cone positioned within the outer cone and connected thereto at lower end portions thereof The spacecraft are mounted to the dispenser from the base of the spacecraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,645, issued to D. Boeder, discloses a warhead for transporting a plurality of useful loads which are disposed in a "useful" load chamber of the warhead. The warhead includes a casing in which a star-shaped hollow body is disposed. The hollow body acts as a brace for the structural assembly and has a central axial pressurized gas passage. The hollow body divides the useful load chamber into a plurality of cells in each one of which a useful load is mounted. Each cell also has an inflatable bag which is disposed radially inwardly relative to the useful load. Each inflatable bag is in fluid communication with the central axial pressurized gas passage and is adapted to expel the useful load transversely with respect to the direction of the flight of the warhead upon receiving an internal or external command.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,223, issued to R. G. Moe, discloses a mechanism comprising a collapsed diaphragm of sheet material surrounding a staged gas generator. The staged gas generator, when peripherally initiated, allows the application of a predetermined force over a relatively long time period against the submissiles with a resultant high ejection loss in a radial direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,767, issued to M. D. Schneider et al, discloses the use of a carrier frame with a central structure defining an envelope to house munitions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,801, issued to D. J. Vitale et al, discloses an apparatus for jettisoning a cluster of instrument canisters into the upper atmosphere having abutting propellant filled hollow pistons simultaneously ignited by a central located detonator. The device utilizes a square-shaped central piston structure with web members extending radially from the central piston to provide sectors for the canisters and to allow for attachment of the explosive actuators.
None of the above patents disclose a particularly effective modular structure which obviates attachment to external supports other than via a base support structure.